Two Hearts Beat as one
by kim and amy
Summary: when Edward leaves Bella and never returns, Edward falls for someone else. And where a group of girls are the ones to get what they have wanted for a very long time. what will happen exactly?
1. Two Hearts Beat As One

Two hearts beats as one.

_**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SONGS USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY!!!!!! ALTHOUGH WE DO OWN EACH OTHER LOL (WINK WINK, NUDGE NUDGE)(apart from the made up characters i.e. kian)**_

_**We couldn't do this without all of our friends, especially Josie for helping us think of songs (even though we don't know most of them – but we'll cope!!!) and thanks to all our friends for putting up with us for so long (what would we do without you????) I say we because there are two of us writing this that might be why there are two styles of writing to this so please bear with us as we might have some mistakes….. I (Kim) came up with the idea of it all and I asked Amy to help with some ideas and then we decided to write it together as it would be simpler. **_

_**As for now…… BRING ON THE VAMPIRES!!!!!**_

**BPOV**

I have had the time of my life, Edward and I have been together for a year and we are so happy. There have been ups and downs in our relationship but that can be expected in any relationship or can it? But we've had more happy times than sad times even though I have been caught in some very bad experiences such as almost being run over, almost being raped and almost dying from a vampire biting me (his name was James… and I never want to see him again) but Edward saved me all three times, and every time he saved me he said he loved me, a girl couldn't be happier with a boy like him in their lives.

Oh that's right I completely forgot to introduce myself…. Where are my manners? Well my name is Bella and I am 17 turning 18 in September. I live with my father Charlie, he and my mother split up when I was little and my mother, Renee, and her husband, Phil, wanted to go on the road to Jacksonville so that Phil could get a _'once in a lifetime opportunity'_ to be a baseball coach. So I left Phoenix to let them go off to Jacksonville and I went to live with Charlie in Forks. I thought that Forks would be dull and uninteresting. How wrong was I…. my first day I met a lot of very nice people who I made friends with, even though people stared at me like I was a shiny new toy. I always thought it was because I looked weird but in reality it was just because they had got word that I was from Phoenix (one of the most sunniest places in the whole continent of America, where there are supposed to be girls who are cheerleaders or volleyball players, with platinum blonde hair and very tanned bodies.) Well I am the complete opposite, with brown hair, brown eyes; I am part albino which means that my skin is a very pale colour (which looked more like I was from Forks than Phoenix) and not very sporty at all (I was a kind of death trap when it came to sports.) but only one person understood that, his name was Edward Cullen, he was the same age as me (technically), he was my boyfriend and he entrusted me with his deepest, darkest secret, he was a Vampire!

**EPOV**

Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, I am 17 (technically), I have bronze coloured hair, and my eyes change colour depending on how long ago I had eaten, I changes from coal black, to liquid topaz…. My girlfriend Bella had this crazy theory about my eyes which was when I was upset my eyes were coal black and when I was happy my eyes were liquid topaz. The thought almost made me piss myself laughing just thinking about it, she was even further away from the truth than she thought she was. I had a deep, dark secret which I told her once I knew that I could trust her with it, when I was positive I could trust her with my family's secret I took her aside to my own personal meadow and told her. She had her own suspicions about what I was, she thought about radioactive spiders and kryptonite, but she was so far off it wasn't possible. I said she _'couldn't outrun me and couldn't fight me off'_ seeing as I was the fastest in my family and I may not have been the strongest in my family but I was stronger than her.

My deep, dark secret was that I was a vampire. When I told her she gave a small gasp. '_Crap'_ I thought to myself, '_I've fucking scared her, well done Edward'_ I scolded myself mentally. Not only was I the fastest vampire in my family but I had an extra talent, I could read minds, that was the rule for every person I had ever met, except for one and that was miss Bella Swans. Seeing as I couldn't hear her thoughts to see if she was telling the truth I had to trust my instincts, so I asked her '_are you afraid'_ I caught her out on that so she stumbled a bit '_N…N…No!' I said to her 'don't you want to ask me the most important question' _that also caught her out as she just looked confused '_what do you eat…'_ I prompted her, but she still looked confused '_well we do suck blood like normal vampires although my family and I have a personal joke and like to say that we are vegetarian vampires and we suck the blood of animals instead of humans_' she had a serious face on as she said '_Edward, I really don't care, you're a wonderful person, you could be a fucking murderer and I wouldn't care_' okay I thought that's going a bit too far, even though it was kind of true, but at least I know that she wont spread my secret around I know it will be safe with her. So I started to go back to school, I knew my family would be worried.

**BPOV**

Just thinking about the past year brought a smile to my face, and I couldn't wait for what the next year would have in store for us. I had just come out of hospital, after almost being killed by James, he was an evil, rogue Vampire, and luckily Edward was nothing like him. I had such severe injuries, I had a broken leg, 3 broken ribs, I had been bitten so I had venom pulsing through my body, racing time to get to my heart, all while this was happening I was screaming and cursing '_FUCKING HELL, IT FEELS LIKE A FIRE, EDWARD STOP IT PLEASE!!!!!'_ at this moment Edward was sitting next to me, and he was scared stiff '_please Edward, I trust you, you wont kill me, I know you wont , I love you Edward, BUT PLEASE JUST STOP THE FIRE, FUCK…FUCK..FUCK!!!!'_ I was slipping into unconsciousness and Edward was still worrying about killing me even though I trusted him with my life, he would never purposefully hurt me. It seemed Edward made up his mind when Carlisle said '_do it now Edward before it's too late otherwise she'll die.' _That seemed to do the trick as his ice cold teeth clamped onto the exact place where the bite mark was. I wondered how he could get his teeth onto the exact place where James had bit me. That has and most probably always be a mystery to me, but even though he had almost not stopped but he did, he had saved me.

The fire in my arm started to fade and the blood was slowly stopping thanks to Carlisle and his wonderful surgery skills. The pain in my leg and my chest was almost unbearable but somehow seeing Edwards face before I slipped into unconsciousness seemed to make everything better. Before I did slip into unconsciousness I whispered '_don't leave me Edward, never_' and he said to me '_I won't now go to sleep_' and I slipped into a perfect sleep. When I woke up I was in a brilliant white room, and it wasn't a familiar room either. I had just regained consciousness when I heard my father and my mother arguing about something or other, the nurse came in and saw I was awake and called my mom and dad into the room and as per usual my mom came in took one look at me and started crying, my dad looked so calm it was like he had no emotions, but I knew better than that. My mom started talking through her tears '_OhMyGod! What-happened-Bella-…_' Charlie cut her off '_what you're mom means is what happened to you, why didn't you just stay at my house until we sorted this whole mess out' _he sounded worried even though he didn't show it on his face. '_well I don't remember much of what happened after I left Forks, I think I went back to Phoenix, and stayed in a hotel but apart from that I don't remember much of what happened…_' my mother cut in at this point… '_well the doctor's said you had a pretty nasty fall by the sounds of it, apparently some boy called Edward found you and tried to get you to come home to forks, and he was there with his father and sister, you were on you're way over to their hotel when you tripped over your own shoelace, fell-down-two-flights-of-stairs-and-fell-out-of-a-window' _she was almost hysterical by this point. '_well that definitely sound like me… where's Edward now then?_' I probably sounded worried because my mom said '_don't worry, he's over there' she pointed at a chair against the far side of the wall 'he's never far away, he's always in the room, he sleeps here, eats here, everything-you-can-think-of here'_ that made me laugh, even when I was ill mom always had a strange sense of humour.

After that mom left me to get some "rest" but as soon as she left it seemed Edward was by my side, I was confused, I mean I was no-where near the hotel when my 'accident' happened, so as soon as he come over I said '_how did that story work out, about the hotel, I was no-where near the hotel so how does that work out'_ I sounded paranoid I mean they obviously worked out their story about what happened to me before they brought me into the hospital. '_well Alice had a little too much fun fabricating the evidence, she smashed a window that you 'supposedly' fell out of, and left you're shoe by the window, you could probably sue the hotel if you wanted to, but right now you look like you're in a lot of pain so I'm going to get the nurse to come and give you you're antibiotics._' He reached over to the microphone on the wall and spoke fluidly '_Nurse, we're ready for our med's'_ she came quickly and silently Bella whispered to me '_don't leave me'_ so I said I wouldn't and I would be sitting on the chair if she needed me. And she went into a perfect dreamless slumber.

**EPOV**

Well seeing as I as already going to the deep pits of hell I thought it wouldn't matter if anyone saw us together and thought we were girlfriend and boyfriend and seeing as that is happening I thought I should take Bella to meet my family at school. At lunch I took her over to my family's table even though I had no intention of us sitting there, and I introduced her to my family, I pointed to each one as I said their names, 'Bella, this is Jasper, the newest member of our family, that's Alice, their a couple, then there is Rosalie and Emmett, and they are a couple. I will take you to meet my parents at a later date' but as for now we are going to sit over there' as I said this I lead Bella to an empty table. 'So… how do you like my family then' I asked casually trying to pick up on simple conversation. 'I think their very nice, but Rosalie doesn't seem to like me very much, judging by the evils she was giving me' she said making me laugh, 'well yeah she is kind of pig-headed' I said between suppressed laughs. 'Kind of' Bella exclaimed which made me laugh even harder.

**SOOOOOOO….. what do you think of chapter one then….. thanks to Rachael for sticking by me since I was in year three and thanks for helping me with some of the wording and coming up with words when I was stuck…. Thanks a lot love ya Rachael.**

**So please review and trust me this might seem like twilight ALL over again which it sort of is but I have changed it about so trust me it will get better and it will change..x **


	2. the girls

**Chapter 2 – The girls.**

_**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED (EXCEPT FOR KIAN-SINCE WE MADE HIM UP)AND OF COURSE ALL OF THE REAL PEOPLE WHO ARE IN FACT IN OUR GROUP OF TWILIGHT-ADDICTED FRIENDS….. TRUST ME WE HAVE MORE BUT THEY ARE NOT ALL TWILIGHT-ADDICTED LIKE US!!!!!!**_

_**Thanks to every one of our friends who have stuck by us and learnt to cope with our crazy randomness….. Love you all so so so so much you wouldn't think it was possible.**_

_**So as for the story…………………….. BRING ON THE VAMPIRES!!!!!!**_

**KPOV**

_I know a thing about contrition,_

_Coz I got enough to spare,_

_And I'll be granting you're permission,_

_Coz you haven't got a prayer,_

_And I said hey hallelujah,_

_Come on sing the praise,_

_Let the spirit run on through ya,_

_We got innocence for days _

_**(A.N. the song is… house of wolves –my chemical romance)**_

_Urrgggggghhhhhh_….. I rolled over to face my bedside table, and switched on my lamp _'argh, so fucking bright, can't it be dimmer, I swear I'm a vampire, I mean I hate the sun, no wonder I'm so pale'_ I grabbed my phone before it could actually get into the chorus, which I must admit was my fave part of the whole song to be honest with you. But it was 6:00 in the morning and I didn't want to wake my mom up because she gets so cranky in the mornings. And when she gets cranky she shouts and that ends up in someone crying or slamming the doors. Normally ends up being me leaving the house in a really bad mood. So I try to avoid making her angry if I can. By the time I rolled out of bed it was 5 minutes past 6:00 my time to get my clothes ready for my school day. Today I was wearing my black skinny jeans, my navy blue blouse with my purple hoodie, my black and white triangular scarf and my blue converses.

I got my clothes ready and put them on the small bathroom cabinet that we have, and got into the shower, I spent about 20 minutes in the shower and 15 of those was spent washing my hair, which was about waist length, emo style, with was black with bright purple highlights in it. (**A.N. on our profile but imagine it in black and purple for the best results)**I was happy when my mom said I could get it done. I had 4 piercings as well, I had my ears pierced and then the helix, I also have my lip pierced. I really don't care about what people think of me I dress how I want so it don't matter what people think of me. I blow-dried my hair and straightened it which took a good 45 minutes to an hour. Then I ate my breakfast which was a bowl of cheerio's and a glass of oj (**orange juice for those who don't know what oj is**) then I went upstairs and cleaned my teeth, by this time it was 20 minutes to 8 so I grabbed my school books, which consisted of French, ICT, Chemistry, English and drama. I also grabbed the book I was reading at that moment which was called 'marked' it was about vampires. I thought vampires were cool and I would love to meet one, but that could never happen. I started reading until it was half past 8 and then I left the house.

I walked the 10 minute walk to my secondary school which was called Trinity secondary school in London. I had made loads of friends in my 5 years at school. I was in 6th form and in about two months time we were leaving the school for good. Luckily all my friends got into the same university as me so we were all going to be together, which I was so happy about. My school life was okay…. I had friends in almost every year and I knew at least over 10 people in each year. But I was so happy that we only had two months left of school so we were finishing off our exams and getting ready for our graduation and our leavers party for when we go to university. I had a boyfriend as did other people in our year. The only difference was that all their boyfriends were going to the same university as us but mine wasn't. My boyfriend was called Jacob black; he was a nice boy…. When he was sober at least. None of my other friends boyfriends got drunk nearly every two to three days, well I say drunk he actually gets so pissed he can barely walk in a straight line without almost getting himself killed. And when he got drunk he got aggressive, and I mean abusive so he would come home from a night out, I would ask him why he was out so late and why he loves to go out drinking rather than spend time with me, and he would get so mad that he would punch, kick and bite me. I have the marks to prove it. I was actually getting fed up with it so much so that I am actually having thoughts about dumping him. Well I think I have made up my mind.

**AmyPOV**

I got a lot to say to you

Yeah, I got a lot to say

I noticed your eyes are always glued to me

Keeping them here

And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies

You little spies

**(AN: Crushcrushcrush Paramore)**

As I woke up to my normal, well almost normal room I felt like I had a steam roller polw over me all night what happened?? I can't remember a thing wow I must have gotten hammered last night I can't remember a thing except being really hyper and excited and talking to this really random but totally hot guy who I have never seen before. I wonder who he is?? Ah well I have to get up for school YAY I'm so going to enjoy this so much.

I heard Nicola get up. Nicola is like one of my best friends but she is more like a sister to me. I could never really go for a day without seeing her she was always there for me in ups and downs but that's all gone and dusted that damn son of a … damn it I'm thinking of him again I cant stand it.

Well me and Nicola have a flat. We have had one for a while now seeing as my mum and dad chucked me out I went to hers but her mum got sick of us. She told us that it was either get a place of our own or I had to go back to my mum. No way was I going to do that any time soon. So we moved closer to school but not to close so it looked like we were geeks. But we did have a few spare rooms incase anyone needed to stay over the night with us or something.

I went to my bathroom to get ready for school only 2 more months and then we were practically free no more parents no more worries and defiantly no more Jacob fucking Black. He was going to a different Uni. Thank God. You see he is my best mate Kim's boyfriend and I absolutely hated his guts.

But I can't dwell too much time thinking about him otherwise I would never get to school in time. As I looked into the mirror I saw the same girl I saw every day. The same pale skin that everyone in my school wanted but never would admit. I had purple eyes which were kinda weird seeing as no one else had that colour but my friends would always say that they would do anything for my eye colour when all I wanted was theirs. Life is so unfair!

I had a shower got changed into my fav outfit a pink and black tartan skirt with pick and black knee length socks and finger less gloves and my pink bleeding star top and my best black pumps. Yer I wore a lot of pink and a lot of black. **(AN: pics on blog)**

When I was finally ready to come out of my room with my black eyeliner and mascara, light pink lip-gloss and some pink eye shadow I had decide I might as well get the day over with. I could always tell if it was going to be a good or a bad day, don't know how or why I just did.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Aro typical Nicola's boyfriend, I mean he is great and all but it always bugged me that he was always around our flat like he had nothing better to do with his life than this. He also had this great cheesy grin on his face, he always had when I walked into the same room as him it so bugged me. It was even bigger today thou I do wonder what I did last night.

"Hey Amy it's so good to see you finally up, I thought I would have to go in there and drag you out of bed." Nicola laughed as she walked towards Aro. This was when I noticed what he was wearing. He had a black shirt with long sleeves that fitted him nicely and black skinny jeans. When I turned to Nicola I saw her in her fav top, but it was always Aro's fav top on her too.

She did look great in it thou. She was in a black top that showed her belly nicely, had fish net sleeves that hung off her shoulders and her black Kakoki pants (three quarter-lengths) and her red trainers. "What the hell happened to me last night coz I can't actually remember?" I asked slightly confused, but Aro and Nicola just laughed at me. "Hey don't laugh at me, it's not funny, I got totally hammer last night and I can't remember a stupid thing so like help me now!"

"Well I'm not surprised the amount you drank last night beat your last record by like 20 shots-" "Yes, now all I need to do now is beat that record and I've done my new year revaluation to get as hammer as possible, without looking like a loser." We laughed because everyone knew I looked way much of a loser last night. " Sooo… what happened to that poor guy you were hitting on last night I didn't see him leave so I thought you were finally gonna stop being a virgin finally." Aro practically shouted the last bit even thou everyone knew I lost so long ago just nobody believed me ah well what you gonna do.

When we finally stopped joking about my Virginity they told me what happened and I was dob smacked. I couldn't believe I did that, I couldn't of I'm not normally that reckless. God I was never gonna live this one down.

When I finally reached school by myself as usual I went to my locker passing by Josie who looked like she was having fun. Every boy and most of the girls too were falling all over Josie every since we started this crummy school. No one could take their eyes off her. Of course me and my friends noticed hoe totally cool she was and there we have us all being friends I do miss the old days a bit thou. Back then no one had boyfriends but they all seem to have them now. Sigh. I'm so use to being single it isn't that that bothers me at all, it's just everyone is to focused on their boyfriends they never have any time for well girl time. Which we all so badly needed and soon.

Well then that's decided I'm gonna tell all at lunch us girls are gonna come back to mine and Nicola's house seeing as there no parents to bother us and have a much needed girl time. No matter what they had planned with their boyfriends it's either come or don't come back round.

As I got to my locker as I was getting my books for the day out I heard my name I looked up to see who it was and saw Mike, O God not again he does this every week. "Hey Amy, hows it going?" "Fine until you turned up." I said under my breath so he wouldn't hear me. "Pardon I didn't hear that." "I said that I'm fine and how are you?" "I'm good thank you, I was just wandering if you changed your mind about going out with me. You know for a fact that it will just boost you popularity by going out with me."

"Yes I'm not sure it will I know for a fact that if I went out with you would be all of a sudden cool to everyone else but I'm sorry Mike but I can't go out with you." "Why you aren't going out with anyone else you're always single never taken. Why is that?" "It's because I don't want to date Mike I'm happy being single and besides it's more fun not having to stick to one person sorry Mike but it's still a no." "Okay, but can I at least get a kiss on the cheek for a sorry about what happened" "Alright but only one and your going to keep your damn head still this time because you know what will happen if you turn it even the slightest." He nodded so he learned down just like last week and the week before I don't know why I do this but I do feel kinda sorry for the guy seeing as he has very little friends.

I kissed his cheek before he could even realise I was anywhere near his head. Just how I like it but he did look a little bit sad it didn't go to plan but ah well he's not going to play guilty card, this time I have regretted the last time I gave in and I'm never doing it again.

He walked away, but again I heard my name being called, what is it this time. I looked up to see Kim this time "Yeah Kim what do you need?" I was worried that she would say she wanted to cut herself again this week. I can't deal with her doing that it was so unfair on her, on me and on all the rest even thou they didn't know about it. "How did you know I wanted you for something, I could have just wanted to say hi and have our little morning chat." She tried to make herself sound so carefree and happy but I could hear the falseness in her voice. It was that that made me even more worried because it means she wanted to … gulp … I felt like crying but I couldn't let myself so I took a deep breath to remain calm. "Kim I know that tone of voice, you use that tone of voice when your depressed so what's up?"

"My whole life, that's what's up." she stated it so clearly to make sure that I didn't miss a word and I was right it was one of those days. The one where I would get upset over what Kim does and where everything does wrong. "I wanted to do you-know-what this morning again" I can't fucking take this how could she of wanted to do it again, it was the second time this week. I'm getting sick and tired of all of this, it has to stop now or otherwise she is going to kill herself and I can't deal with another family member dying even if she wasn't really blood related. "You wanted to do it again, that's the second time this week, it's getting worse and worse." I can't stand this it's getting worse when I thought she would be getting better now guess not. "You'll kill you're self by doing that, you know, and I don't want to see you do that to yourself, so if you want to stay mates with me then you have to stop this," okay I admit that was a bit harsh but I won't let her do this to herself or to me. If this is going to be the only way that I can get though to her than I will do just that no matter how mean or cruel it is. I slammed my locker door closed then and stormed off to form and even I will admit I am being a bit babyish about this how thing but I can't stand it anymore.

**KPOV**

Before I got to school, which was about two hours away from our university. I noticed that three houses were up for sale. All were down the same street which was weird, I mean no-one ever moved away from London, and I don't know why. But I was confused I mean who was moving, and more importantly who was moving in there?

I walked up the path that was leading up to our school. I trudged slowly up the stairs, not even being bothered to walk another step. I got to the playground and sat on the bench, and contemplated my life and my family and all the normal teenagey stuff that people think about although this was on a whole new level. I mean I know people say that being an emo doesn't mean you slash you're wrists and that it was just a stereotype but I cant help it, my life is so fucking shit and depressing that it was the only thing that could help me get over the pain of my life. If I must be honest that's why I always wear my hoodie, because I have loads of scars and no-one apart from me needs to know that their there.

I waited until some people started walking across the playground, and I stood up and started walking with them, I mean I had to meet up with one of my best friends, Amy. She could easily talk me out of slashing my wrists, and she helped me get my confidence levels up so I could speak up about myself and stand up for myself. I found her walking to her form room which unfortunately was on the opposite side of the school and luckily for me she was at her locker and no-one else was there so I could talk to her privately (again) that was the 2nd time this week that I had to talk to her about my life and the wrist slashing problem. '_Amy….' _I shouted down the hallway, she looked up '_yeah Kim, what do ya need??'_ she sounded worried, '_how did you know I wanted you for something, I could have just wanted to say hi and have our little morning chat' _I tried to make everything seem happy and carefree '_Kim, I know that tone of voice, you use that tone of voice when you're depressed so what's up.' _She sounded genuinely scared for me.

'_My whole life, that's what's up.' _I stated clearly not caring about showing my true emotions showing. '_I wanted to do you-know-what this morning again' _I knew that she would get what I meant by that, and I was right because straight away she turned around after she had slammed her locker door shut. That was always a bad sign. '_You wanted to do it again, that's the second time this week, it's getting worse and worse'_ she was angry and upset at the same time 'You'll kill you're self by doing that, you know, and I don't want to see you do that to you're self, so if you want to stay mates with me then you have to stop this' okay I thought that was a bit harsh but at least it did the trick, and I was seriously going to stop.


	3. Forks Prom

**Chapter 3 – Forks prom**

**DISCLAIMER: we do not own twilight or any of the characters involved (except Kian – he's our made up character) or any of the songs involved in the making of this story! **

**Thanks to Josie for our drawings of our hair and clothes (our own personal costume designer!!!) and to all our friends for making up their own style.**

**Anyways, back to the story…… BRING ON THE VAMPIRES!!!!!**

**Back at forks…….**

**BPOV**

Yeah it was that time of year again where the senior year kid's from our school have their prom. I was not looking forward to this. I told Edward that I would not be going to prom, and he couldn't make me. He just smiled secretively when I said that. He knew that I couldn't dance especially when I couldn't even walk across a flat stable surface without finding something to trip up on. He laughed and said that he would take care of me, and he would help to teach me to dance…_ Like that was gonna help!_

Every where was decked out for the prom which just so happened to be in two days, '_damn'_ that means less time for me to put myself in hospital or find some other valid reason that I couldn't go prom. I wouldn't have time to go dress shopping with Angela or jess…not even Alice would be prepared and that would work out in my advantage because if I didn't have a prom dress then I couldn't go to prom. So it would be alright, even though Edward had told me that he would find a way to get me to go.

The halls were decked **( A/N:with boughs of holly. Sorry reminded me of Christmas :)) **out with posters, and tables selling corsages, and little bits and pieces to get you in the mood for prom, even though it repulsed me, I didn't want to think about prom or what may or may not happen there.

**EPOV**

Bella seriously didn't want to go to prom, but I had my ways…. I spoke to her father about it and he let me take her there.

My sister Alice had brought her a dress and everything, and I was grateful for that because I would have never been able to go shopping for a dress, I wouldn't know anything about buying a dress. And the good thing about it was that we were all sorted out. In less than a month we would be taking our graduation (again – for my family at least) and then I would be going to university, but it was in London, which I thought was a nice place to live. I had been there once before when I was about 6 or 7, and I thought it was beautiful, like New York but smaller.

Well tonight was the big night, I brought the dress and shoes over in a box so Bella wouldn't be able to see what was inside and object to it until it was too late. Alice was hyperventilating as she was so scared; she wanted to know if Bella liked the dress she brought her. I told her not to worry and go to the prom and that we would meet her there, where Bella could tell her exactly what she thought of the dress, which would be a good thing, even if she didn't like the dress she would say she did, just out of politeness and so that she didn't hurt Alice's feelings. As Alice drove off I walked up the path to her door and rang the doorbell. Charlie opened the door and pretended to be surprised, I gave the box to Bella and told her to get dressed and then come back downstairs. I sat at the table with Charlie; I was nervous so I didn't talk to him, and he didn't ask any questions, so we just sat there and stared at each other, until we heard Bella coming down the stairs so we both got up silently and went to watch her coming down the stairs.

**BPOV**

I came down the stairs after getting dressed for wherever Edward was taking me to. I really didn't put two and two together; I thought we were going out for dinner or something like that. Edward gave me a box with a blue dress, black high heels, a black corsage and blue hairclips. I loved the dress, I thought it looked beautiful but the heels were a death-trap, especially for me.

So I reached the bottom of the stairs where my father and Edward were waiting for me, Edward looked gobsmacked, like he had never seen me before in his life. He held out his hand for me to hold and I took it without thinking. He then put his arms around my waist and started to lead me to the door, I broke away from his grasp so that I could say goodbye to my father. After that was out of the way he grabbed me by the waist again and led me all the way out of the door and led me to the car. On the way to whatever special occasion we were going to, I asked him the most important question, '_will we be together forever'_ I was sure I sounded apprehensive and I tried to cover it up. '_As long as it is safe for me to be with you'_ he replied, I didn't get what that meant he broke me out of my daydream by saying we're here and as I looked out at my surroundings I recognized the layout and then I realized we were at school, _what were we doing at the school,_ and then and only then did it click. '_YOU-BROUGHT-ME-TO-PROM!!!!' _I screamed in his face, '_yeah-huh, why? Didn't you want to come to prom with me' he s_ounded sad and gave me a puppy dog stare _'no; I mean yeah, I mean no…-argh-… I wanted to go anywhere with you but not prom, anything but prom' _I sounded confused.

**EPOV**

Well I grabbed her hand and took her to the line where people were queuing for the tickets to get inside. As we waited I started humming the tune to blood by my chemical romance, which reminded me so much of jasper, I would need to tell Alice that. As it came up to us for getting our tickets, I paid and we went inside to have the time of our lives.

The theme of the hall was black and red. They covered the walls in some black and red curtainy fabric, black and red tablecloths covering the tables, black and red balloons, black and red streamers, black and red confetti and even black and red roses. As you can guess everything was black and red.

As I had predicted, we did have the time of our lives, Bella got the hang of dancing, but there was some feeling inside of me and I had to tell her what it was after tonight had finished.

**BPOV**

After prom had finished Edward took my hand and led me to the car again. It took about 20 minutes to get back to my house and once outside Edward said that he had to tell me something, I looked at him seriously and said '_what, what do you need to tell me Edward?'_ I was very apprehensive at this point because it could go either good or bad. '_Well, I am sorry to say this, but I don't feel the same way about you' _he said, I must've looked confused because he started to sing_ (_**I don't love you – my chemical romance)**

_**Well when you go, don't ever think I'll make you try to stay,**_

_**And maybe when you get back, I'll be off to find another way,**_

_**Well after all this time that you still owe, you're still a good-for-nothing,**_

_**I don't know, so take you're gloves and get out,**_

_**Better get out, while you can,**_

_**When you go would you even turn to say? **_

_**I don't love you like I did yesterday?**_

_**Sometimes I'd cry so hard from pleading,**_

_**So sick and tired of all the needless beating,**_

_**But baby, when they knock you down and out,**_

_**That's where ya ought to stay,**_

_**Well after all the blood that you still owe,**_

_**Another dollar's just another blow,**_

_**So fix you're eyes and get up,**_

_**Better get up, while you can, whoa whoa**_

_**When you go, would you even turn to say?**_

_**I don't love you like I did yesterday?**_

_**Well come on, come on**_

_**When you go would you have the guts to say?**_

_**I don't love you like I loved you yesterday**_

_**I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday,**_

_**I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday!**_

**When he had finished the song, I ran inside and started to cry, never in my life would I have thought I would have to hear someone break up with me using a song. **

---***---

A/N: Seeing as this is one of our chapters that we messed up, you might want to re-read the story, so it makes sense to you this time. Again we are really sorry that we put them in the wrong order.


	4. Fork The Break Up

**Break-up in forks**

**DISCLAIMER: we do not own twilight (well you get the gist by now, don't ya…)**

**Thanks to all of our friends for coping with us for the past 4 years and maybe even longer….. we love you all and we will never forget you!!!!!**

**As for now……………………………… BRING ON THE VAMPIRES!!!!!**

**BPOV**

I slammed the car door shut, and he didn't react in any way at all, nope, no getting out of the car to tell me that I was dreaming, or comforting me, or even saying that he loved me and he would never hurt me again. He just sat there in the same spot that he had just sung "I don't love you" and broke up with me. Yeah you heard me, Edward Antony Masen Cullen, just broke up with ME, Isabella Marie Swan. I hated him so much at that point that I simply walked away, I did not give two shits about that stupid motherfucker, how fucking dare he break up with me, I knew at that point that I would start crying and I wouldn't let him see me cry over him, so I ran up the garden path, opened the door with the spare key that we kept under the eaves. After I opened the door and slammed it, I stormed up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. That caught Charlie's attention because he came running up the stairs and banging on the door (_thank fuck that I have a lock on my door_) '_BELLA, BELLA, what's wrong'_ he sounded ultra worried, but that's nothing serious as he went through the same thing as I did, so he should understand what I'm going through, even though I would pretend that nothing was going on. '_He's a dickhead dad. He's a _motherfucker' I shouted through the door_. 'Isabella Marie swan, open this door right this minute' (FUCK, I'm gonna have to face up to the music now…) _I rolled off of the bed and made my way over to the door, I heard him sighing heavily as I fumbled with the lock on the door, I could barely see anything through these fucking tears.

After about two minutes with struggling with the door lock, I finally managed to unlock it, so I made my way back to my bed and shouted_ 'it's open, you can come in'_ he opened the door gingerly, as if he was bracing himself for something to hit him on the way in. he saw me underneath the duvet and most probably heard me sniffling while I was crying, he sat down on the edge of my bed and put a reassuring hand on my back. '_Okay he may be a dickhead, but I don't think he is a motherfucker, you can talk about him in anyway you want, but don't talk about Esme like that, she's a nice person, so what's he done to you now?' _He liked Esme so I shouldn't have said that but I can't help it he is a motherfucker_. 'I'm sorry about calling him a motherfucker, I like Esme too, but he broke up with me, he sang "I don't love you" to me, HE-SPLIT-UP-WITH-ME-DAD!!!! I hate him._' I managed to choke out being sobs._ 'But its okay I need to move on, I mean I'll find another boyfriend in university, right?' _I asked him while I was calming myself down. I was hoping that even if he hadn't moved on from losing my mother, I would move on from Edward. _'Course ya will, baby, he was an idiot for letting go of you; you will find someone who is better for you, he wasn't good enough for you, you deserve so much better.' _And with that he left the room letting me lock the door and leaving me to let out all my emotions and anger.

Once Charlie had left, I sat up, grabbed my electric guitar and plugged it in, after I had done all of that, I started to play _(__**I**_**'m not okay – My Chemical Romance**_) _and then I started to sing along.

_**Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say,**_

_**I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way,**_

_**For all the dirty looks, the photographs you're boyfriend took, **_

_**Remember when you broke you're foot from jumping out the second floor.**_

_**I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay, you wear me out,**_

_**What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?**_

_**I've told you time and time again, you sang the words but don't know what it means,**_

_**To be a joke and look, another line without a hook,**_

_**I held you close as we both shook, for the last time take a good hard look.**_

_**I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay, you wear me out**_

_**Forget about the dirty looks, the photographs you're boyfriend took, **_

_**You say you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed,**_

_**I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay now,**_

_**But you really need to listen to me, cause I'm telling you the truth,**_

_**I mean this I'm okay, trust me,**_

_**I'm not okay, I'm not okay, well I'm not okay, I'm not o-fucking-kay,**_

_**I'm not okay, I'm not okay.**_

After the song had finished I crawled back under my duvet and cried for I had lost, what I had thought to be the love of my life. I loved Edward but now I hate him, and no-one is going to get that close to me again.

EPOV

I sighed as she slammed the door to my car. I watched her run up the pathway to her house, grab something from under the eves, which I assumed was her house key, and closed the door with such a force I was surprised that it had come off its hinges. I didn't want to hang around too long, after Chief Swan found out what I did the first, and what I promised it would be the last time, he would shoot my head off once he found out about this. Obviously Charlie had no idea about why we had really left, and we planned to keep it that way.

_Flashback_

You see about a year ago now, it was Bella's 18th birthday, and Alice being Alice decided that we would have a birthday party, complete with gifts, cake and decorations. Once Bella came over Alice dragged her upstairs to play "Bella Barbie". When they finally came downstairs, Bella was in a beautiful blue dress, we all complimented her, setting her blush off. After this she looked around the room, her face got redder and redder due to her embarrassment. 'I thought I told you guys not to do anything for me! All I wanted to do was watch movies with you, not have a party!' Alice smirked at that, then when Bella turned to look at her, she pouted and said 'but Bella it's only a small party, just with the family' Bella sighed at this, and gave in 'fine…so what shall we do, if your not going to let me watch films?' Alice jumped up and down while squealing, 'it's time to open you're presents' Bella's face dropped, 'WHAT?!?!?! I told you guys not to buy me presents!' Alice just poked her tongue out at me then said 'well what's done is done…there's no going back now' and with that she smiled evilly 'so you might as well open them.' Bella sighed and said 'fine, pass them over.' Emmett went first and passed over his wrapped box, she shook the box and heard nothing, she tore the paper off and found a box, when she opened the box she found nothing. Her face showed pure confusion, Emmett said 'I've already installed it in your truck, so you couldn't take it back' he smiled, Bella thanked him and moved on to the next present. Edward passed the next box over, Bella tried to open this one but cut her finger on the paper, and drew blood. Jasper went absolutely crazy and went to bite Bella. I pushed her out of the way, but she fell over the table, knocking over the cake and some glass, which drew even more blood. This was soon turning into the birthday from hell. Emmett and I tried to hold back jasper while Carlisle attended to Bella. Alice ran up to jasper, and made him look at her while she started sending out calming waves. It did the trick and Bella got stitches put in, Jasper started to apologise to Bella and then had to run outside to hunt, I went to take Bella home, and that was the day that I realised that we were endangering not only Bella's life but also the true nature of our existence, just by being around her, we had to leave…tonight. When we got to Bella's house I took her to the woods to tell her that it was too dangerous to be around her and that we had to leave. I drove away after I told her this, and she broke down right there in the woods. A few hours later Sam uley, one of the wolves found her and took her back home, where there was a search party taking place. Bella went into a major depression after we left, and Charlie was just about ready to find us and kill every single one of us. Then I heard from Rosalie that Alice had a vision of Bella jumping off of a cliff (she was actually cliff diving, but we didn't know that, we thought she tried to kill herself because of me). So I went to the Volturi to kill myself, but they wouldn't let me because of my power, so I decided I would expose myself to the crowds, then they would have to kill me, unfortunately Alice saw my intentions, and told Bella, they flew to Italy and Bella successfully stopped me, just in time as well. Then we all went back to forks, and Charlie just about forgave me and my family. It took a long time but it was worth it.

End of flashback

So as you can see, he has no idea about our true existence and we wanted to keep it that way, but he would murder me. Alice is also going to kill me for hurting her best friend, but what could I do? We were leaving in less than three days, I would have simply just said that we had been here too long, and people were starting to notice, and that was the true reason why we were leaving…but going to prom with her then breaking the news was just too damn hard, so I had to tell her that I didn't love her and we should break up, well long distance relationships don't work out anyway. I shouldn't have done that to her, she is just so innocent. But I didn't know what else to do!

Sure enough when I got home, Alice was at the door, waiting for me. Shit…I'm going to be murdered right here, right now, never mind Charlie killing me, he won't have a chance. I got out of my Volvo at an agonizingly slow pace; I could see Alice was bouncing up and down in frustration. I kept up the slow human pace, until Alice got so angry that she marched down the path to meet me halfway, where she slapped me so hard around the face that it must have sounded like thunder to the humans. With that she twirled around and stormed back into the house, when I reached the door, I went to sit in the front room, in which I was met by my whole family, minus Alice who were all glaring at me. 'What? Why is everyone angry at me?' Rosalie was the one to answer me 'you know damn well why we're angry at you!' I looked down at the floor, ashamed. Carlisle was the next person to talk to me 'son, you should have just told her the truth, rather than breaking her heart…if you told her the truth, she would have understood, but now I doubt she'll ever trust you again.' I glanced up at him 'Carlisle…if I had told her the truth, she would have wanted to come with us, I couldn't do that to Charlie, at least this way she knows never to trust a vampire again.' Alice ran down the stairs, when she heard that statement ' you bastard, now she'll never trust her best friend again…you do this every time, I make a best friend and then you make them fuck off out of our life, just because you are so selfish and stubborn!' Carlisle said 'Alice, she won't lose her trust with you, because you haven't done anything to make her break that trust, she'll just hate Edward for eternity now' Alice grinned evilly at me 'how does that feel brother? Knowing that the only human girl you have ever loved will hate you forever?' I just glared at Alice, 'I had a good reason, but obviously none of you agree with me' I stormed up the stairs and slammed my door shut, and listened to 'forget everything' by new found glory, for the rest of the night, on full blast.

**Can we pretend for one second that we are together,**

**What's the point of keeping my feelings at bay,**

**It takes a lot of me to get the nerve,**

**To wake up, everyday**

**And what if I don't, would you even care?**

**Would you even care?**

**Forget everything that we have done,**

**Erase me from your memory**

**Don't call, don't ask about me,**

**Until the day hell freezes over**

**I can't remember the last time I saw you smile,**

**It might have been around this time last year,**

**It takes a lot of me to get the nerve**

**To tell you everything is okay**

**And what if I don't, would you even care?**

**Could you even care?**

**Forget everything that we have done,**

**Erase me from your memory,**

**Don't call, don't ask about me**

**Until the day hell freezes over**

**It's gone before you know it,**

**You cant let go of something you've never had,**

**It's ash until you burn it**

**I hope I never see you again**

**And what if I don't, would you even care?**

**Would you even care?**

**Forget everything that we have done,**

**Erase me from your memory,**

**Don't call, don't ask about me**

**Until the day hell freezes over**

**When hell freezes over.**


	5. London Prom

**Trinity prom**

**DISCLAIMER: we do not own twilight (okay, okay you know the drill by now, I'm gonna stop saying this now coz you know what I'm gonna say)**

**Thanks Amy for helping me come up with the ending to this chapter, I have always wanted to do this to Jacob so its gonna work!**

**Well as for now…………………….. BRING ON THE VAMPIRES!!!!!!**

**(Flash Back)**

**KPOV**

Well tonight was our senior prom, and everyone was looking forward to it, except me…. I had a plan that was going to hurt both me and Jacob, but it has to be done, if I want a chance to have a normal boyfriend that would rather hang out with me than getting fucking pissed out of his head with his best mates. That is all I want, so I have made up my mind and I know how I'm going to do it as well but my heart will be torn into two, but I am better off without him.

'_Kim' _Amy calling to me from the other side of the playground snapped me out of my dream; I waved to her, Erin, the Nicola's and Josie. They all started running over to me, I cringed and braced myself because I knew what was going to happen next. And I was right instead of stopping, they bundled me and I fell off of the bench with them on top of me '_okay…okay you can get off of me now!'_ I pleaded with them. They listened to me and got up, and then helped me stand up. They all gave me a hug and seemed very excited, '_what's up guys, why do you look so happy, you look like someone who you don't like has died and gone to hell.'_ well that was my little catchphrase when someone looked majorly happy. '_Well'_ Amy started, looking so happy; she looked like a little kid who had just been given her fave candy bar. '_As you know it's the prom tonight, well I got us all tickets, even one for Jacob.' _When she said Jacobs's name, my face must have fallen because she said _'OhMyGod, what's happened between you and Jacob, you haven't split up have you?'_ she sounded worried but tried to not let it show._ 'NO…. No, not yet anyway'_ I looked at each of my friends in turn to see what their reactions were; Josie was the first to react. _'What do you mean not yet…?' _she looked worried_, 'well I'm going to dump him at the prom, I deserve better than that sick son of a bitch, I mean who does he think he is, he would rather go out and get pissed than be with me…' _I cracked at that point, and I started to cry. All of my friends hugged me. I was determined not to let it get me down, I had to be strong and go through with it.

So I collected my ticket from Amy, and we all went back to mine seeing as mine was the closest to the school. I had a short purple gothic prom dress on, with black high heels, and a purple Alice band. I had purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and black lipstick. That's a good thing about being an emo; there is no shortage to black lipstick. Amy wore a punky pink dress, black high heels; she had pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara and black lipstick. Josie wore a black gothic prom dress, which had shades of orange, pink, purple and green; she wore big, long, chunky boots, and wore a butterfly hairclip, she had blackish-greyish eye shadow on, black eyeliner, black mascara and a pale redish-pinky lipstick, Nicola wore a red prom dress, with red high heels, and she had red eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and red lipstick. Erin wore an all in one dress, but was made out of a black corset and red skirt and a black lace parasol. She wore black high heels, black eye shadow, black eyeliner, black lipstick, and her favourite bat necklace. We took a few pictures and then made our way down the stairs; my mom met us at the bottom of the stairs. '_Hey hunny, you look beautiful and so do the rest of you girls'_ I said thanks and then went to go out of the door but she stopped me, 'so, I'm guessing that you'll be back late tonight then…' she stopped short, 'Yeah mom, don't worry I wont drink so much okay!' and with that I walked out.

**APOV**

As we walked to school I could see Kim getting more nervous by the second about breaking up with Jacob so I put my arm around her and told her everything was going to be just fine. I couldn't wait for her to break up with that son of a bitch he deserved all he got and more. He didn't deserve Kim she was much too good for him.

When we finally got to the school gym I couldn't wait to get this over and done with I just had to come and perform and then I would be able to go home yay. I love home it's were I can sleep and relax and get pissed whenever I wanted to.

When we got there everyone and I mean everyone including Josie went off to go dance with their boyfriends while I just made my way to get a drink. When I reached the fruit bowl I saw every guy's eyes on me well except the ones dancing with my friends obviously.

They just wanted the same thing, and I would always say the same answer no. When I got my drink I looked over at my friends and realised Kim was uncomfortable so I started to make my way over when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned it was Mike typical. "Thank you so much Amy for telling me about Jessica I'm so very happy with her. But what about you, you have no date I'm sure one of my friends wouldn't mind dancing with you." "No Mike, I'm fine by myself don't trouble your friends with me. Besides I'm a rubbish dancer." Not I love to dance I took street for about five years now.

He walked away finally and I had turned my attention back to the dance floor. Jacob was still dancing with Kim who still looked uncomfortable. I was making my way over yet again to but in but yet again I got stopped this time by Jessica, now that was a surprise. As I turned to her she grabbed me in a hug, "What the..." she cut me off with a squeal "Thank you so much Amy I never thought you could be so nice to me but you just made my whole wish come true by getting Mike to ask me to prom." "Don't mention it, seriously don't mention it."

When she left I started to make my way over again and this time I had actually got there. I tapped on Jacob's shoulder something I wish I never had to do but I have to look after Kim. "Mind if I but in?" Of course it wasn't an actual question because I could see on Kim's face that she was thankful for me interrupting.

"Yes it's fine Amy. Why don't you dance with Jacob for a bit where'll I get a drink I'm really thirsty." As I walked into Jacob's arms before he could object. I so wished I wasn't here dancing with this cunt of a boy, but I had to save Kim from him somehow.

When the song finished we divided thank god, I think I'm going to have to disinfect myself when I get home being in such close proximity of people I hate. Then the principle took the stage. "Good evening everyone. It is so nice to see you all here tonight. Now I would just like to invite up our own special very talented group of girl." Which obviously meant us. "Emokids!" As our name was called everyone went wild they loved our music and we loved it too but we didn't show them that.


	6. London Finding Out

**London – Finding out**

**DISCLAIMER: we do not own twilight (you know the rest by now)**

**Thanks to my dad for fixing my computer in time to do this chapter…. I will be eternally grateful (I think)**

**As for now ………………………………. BRING ON THE VAMPIRES!!!!!!!!**

**KPOV**

_I know a thing about contrition, _

_Because I got enough to spend,_

_And I'll be granting you're permission,_

_Cause you haven't got a prayer,_

_Well, I said hey… hallelujah,_

_come on sing the praise,_

_Let the spirit come on through ya,_

_We got innocence for days._

I grabbed the phone off of the bedside table, '_fuck_' I had the worst splitting head-ache in the history of all hang-over's, _'what the fuck did we drink and do last night'_ I mumbled to myself. I quickly glanced at my phone, to see what time it was, seeing as I was supposed to meet Amy at her locker by quarter past 8, but apart from that I could remember nothing about last night. It was half past 6 and I had seven missed calls and six texts, all from Jacob. I read each text, starting from the first one that he sent. They were all rude and confusing to me, but that must have just been the hang-over kicking in.

Text one – Jacob at 10:10 p.m.

_You Bitch, how dare you…… I fucking hate you… you fucking bitch!!!_

Text 2 – Jacob at 10:20

_You fucking bitch, what were you thinking!!!!_

Text 3 – Jacob at 10:30

GOD… and I thought I actually liked you. Just fuck off!!

Text 4 – Jacob at 11:40

I don't even know why I'm still texting, you obviously don't wanna talk to me or else you would have done it by now. Bastard!

Text 5 – Jacob at 11:50

BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! AND YOU DON'T EVEN ANSWER ME!

Text 6 – Jacob at 12:00

BITCH!!!!! I'M GONNA GET YOU BACK AT SCHOOL AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!!!!!!! YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!! NO ONE TREATS ME LIKE THIS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!! :!!

So I put my phone on texting and wrote a very graphic text to Jacob.

'_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, MY PHONE WAS OFF SO I COULDN'T TEXT YOU BACK, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!!!! SO HOW FUCKING DARE YOU CALL ME A MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!_' fucking hell I was so pissed off at this boy, so I got in the shower listening to blink 182's all the small things. That sort of got rid of some of the anger, but not all of it. When I got out I got dressed, dried and straightened my hair, put my make-up on and grabbed my school things before I went downstairs to have my breakfast. I had nutella on toast and my daily glass of OJ. As I sat down to eat my breakfast I noticed something was different. '_Ah crap_' I mumbled under my breath. My mom was coming through the door and coming to sit next to me. '_What are you doing up so early mom?_' I asked in my best confused voice.

'_I'm awake because of you're stupid alarm, why do you have to get up so early'_ she stated. '_coz, I have to do everything, like getting ready and all that shit, before I actually leave for school which I will have to do in 5 mins'_ I was in a serious hurry if I wanted to meet up with Amy I would have to leave fairly soon. '_well, I'll just fucking shut up then shall I, if you seem able to do everything you're self then why don't you fucking move out!_' she looked angry. '_fine I fucking will, seeing as you don't seem to fucking care for me, you fucking bitch_!' on that note I grabbed my hoodie and ran out the door. I was getting calls from my mom, but I ignored them, and when I closed the window saying how many missed calls I had gotten, I realised I had a text from Jacob. '_DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE FUCKING FORGOTTEN ALREADY, WELL I'LL FUCKING REMIND YOU WHEN YOU GET YOU'RE ARSE TO BIOLOGY, AND I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS IF YOU'RE PHONE WAS OFF THAT AINT A GOOD ENOUGH EXCUSE' _ah crap it was gonna be one of those days again and he sits next to me in biology, if this ends badly we're gonna be stuck together for the rest of the semester, which luckily for us was only a month left.

I met Amy by our bench in the playground, yeah, you heard me, our bench. It had our group's names on it and everything and no-one sat there except for us, if they did then they would get in a serious amount of shit. When we leave the school we'll take the bench with us to university just so we'd have a place to sit. Amy must have seen that I was depressed because she came over to me and asked what was wrong. '_me and mom had an argument today, I'm moving out_' at that point I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, but I'm determined not to cry unless I had to. '_Can I come and live with you and_ Nicola' I asked as politely as I could without sounding desperate. '_Course you can Kim, you're like my sister of course you can stay with us_.' She looked at me seriously '_thanks babe, you know I love you as a sister, don't ya' _I stated simply, '_yeah, I know!_' and with that the school bell rang so we walked to first lesson together, even though we both had biology together, we sat on opposite sides of the classroom, bummer, and an even bigger bummer was that I now had to face up to Jacob.

The whole lesson went past fairly quickly and Jacob had not yet spoke to me, so I packed my books up and went to walk out of the classroom. But he grabbed my arm and held it tightly, I glanced at his face and he looked seriously pissed with me. '_What the fuck do you want Jacob, let me go_' I knew I was causing a scene but I didn't care. '_Not until everyone leaves so I can talk to you privately_' and gave a meaningful glare to everyone who was left in the room, and they all scattered in different directions. We waited until everyone had left the room, but before Amy left I mouthed at her '_wait for me outside please_' she nodded so slightly only I noticed. With that she flounced out of the room and made a big thing out of slamming the door. '_What the fuck Kim, how could you do this to me_?' he looked sad now but with a hint of anger still in his emotions. _'what the fuck have I done, I aint done nothing, what are you talking about_?' I must have looked as confused as I sounded as he sighed and said '_you really don't remember much of last night, do ya_?' he smirked '_nope, what the hell are you talking about!!!!_' I shouted. '_you fucking dumped me you bitch… by singing at the prom, and told everyone that the song was for me and you were breaking up with me… how dare you fucking treat me like dirt, no-one treats me like that and gets away with it_.' He shouted back at me. '_i… dumped…you…at prom?_' I stuttered, '_yeah and it really hurt me, and you're not gonna get away with treating me like dirt. You seriously are a motherfucker.' 'What the fuck Jacob, how dare you call me a motherfucker, you don't know me that well at all!_' '_fuck you bitch, I hate you and I've never loved you!_' and with that he started hitting me, kicking me and screaming, I was nearly unconscious but not before I managed to scream out Amy's name.

**APOV**

I heard Kim scream my name from inside Biology I crashed though the door not caring if I was making a scene my friend needed me and I had to help. Not matter what is going on in her life. I saw Jacob pounding Kim into the ground before I knew it I was pulling Jacob off her and beating him up. He was quite shocked for a while and didn't respond. After a few seconds he started to fight back until I knew he would struggle to get up after me, I walked over to Kim and picked her up as if it was a normal thing I did daily. But she was extremely light.

I got to the nurses office put Kim down and went back for Jacob. As much as I hated the guy I couldn't leave him there for someone else to deal with I'm not that cruel. As I got to the Biology class I saw a crowd around the class door. _Great that's all I need everyone knowing I'm not a helpless little puppy, they all thought I was just like Kim, God that's all I need. _I went in to help Jacob up; when I got to him he gave me the most shocked face ever. He must never of thought I would help him after what he did to Kim. Well he certainly didn't deserve it that's for sure.

As we were walking to the nurses office Jacob had decided to sit down for a while. Once he was sitting down he turned to me still with the shocked face. "Why did you come back to help me to the nurses office I thought you hated me especially after what you did to me in there." "Well Jacob unlike you I have a conscious and besides I would feel sorry for the poor fool who would have had to taken you to the nurses office so it might as well be the damn person who put you in the need of a nurse."

That shut him up thank God. "So can we continue walking now so I can drop you off and than go tell the principal I beat you up because you beat Kim up for the break up you had last night" I said in the most uncaring voice I had ever done before. I saw Jacob wince when I mentioned the break up. Well at least he wasn't so hammered at prom to know it did actually happen. That's when I had heard his voice the one I so hoped I would never have to hear again. "Well look how it is I never thought I would see her again and o look she's chatting up a guy. Aw how sweet it's so good to see she has gotten over me." His cold and brutal voice laughed.

I turned on him I hadn't seen him since I moved away from that God damn place I use to call home. How had he found out where I am? "What are you doing here I never told you where I was and I wasn't planning on to either but just so you know I just beat this guy up for beating my mate up I was only taking him to the nurse just so you know. Now Jacob can we now continue walking to the nurse before I hit you again from getting stressed?" I said turning back to Jacob with a pleading look on my face.

Jacob just nodded noticing how much I hated this guy standing next to me now. _God does he have to be that close to me after what he did to me. _Jacob stood up and so we started to walk after like two seconds I noticed he was wincing with every step he took. "Jacob you can lean on me if you want. You don't have to make your leg even worse." I said with actual genuine kindness in my voice. He just nodded and put some of his weight no me so he wouldn't hurt me _Ha like that could happen. _

When we finally got to the nurses office I saw the principal already their good, God does he have to be here right now. The principal saw us and turned to us "You two with me, now." He said this with such order I have never heard before and I had been in a lot if trouble every since I came here. We followed him to his office but half way I remembered Jacob was hurt, so I took his arm and slowly placed it on the shoulder closest to him. He looked at me with such confusion it was quite funny. He got the message though and put a little of his weight on me.

When we got to Mr O'Brien's (our principal) office we were told to sit down on the great big brown comfortable armchairs he had in his office. He bought them thanks to me, I kept complaining about how rubbish, the old and uncomfortable the chairs use to be. I was so caught up in the past that I didn't even realise Jacob coming closer to me I pushed he away luckily I was just in time and went to sit down.

Mr O'Brien walked in then thank God again. He sat down on the other side of his desk I was so use to this by now, but the expression he had on his face I wasn't. He was disappointed. Why what had I done except saved my friend from being in hospital for the next I don't know … MONTH!

He sighed (Mr O'Brien) "You two have been at each others throats for too long now. I want you two to make up and become friends. Please do this for me, for the school or for at least your friends they are just as sick and tired of you two as me." "Well sorry sir but if you didn't notice he is a total player only wanting to go out with my friend to get back at me from year 7 and he had decided to beat up Kim whenever she did one stupid thing wrong even by accident. Do you really think I want to make friends with him."

"Of course this is all my fault we're here isn't it. It's always my fault never yours well let me tell you. Your precious Kim is keeping things from you, just as much as you're keeping from her." "What do you mean by that?!" "Your little boyfriend back there I know she doesn't know about him no one does do they well except for me now." He was gloating of course they didn't know about him, no one did not even my mum and I was very close to her when I lived with her well until. You know what I don't want to go through this not again. But I did get rid of the problem but she still hated me.

"Well they wouldn't want to know about him, I don't even want to know about him anymore. And Jacob if you tell anyone I swear to God I will do a lot worse to you than I have today and I will do it to whoever you tell you got that." He just nodded his head because he knew I was deadly serious about that.

"Right that's it I thought I never would have had to do this, to either of you but Amy, Jacob…" _SHIT whats going to happen now I have done so much worse than this they couldn't do anything to me right. Right? _"… you two are going to have to seat next to each other in everything and go out everywhere with each other well while your in school and going out with your friends until you two learn to live with each other." "WHAT?!" we both yelled in unison "Sir you can't do that tonight I have a girl only night with my girl friends you can't do that!" "yeah and I have to work tonight I can't have a girl round in a mechanic shop." "Well I'm sorry Amy your going to have to re-book that girls night and go to work with Jacob he has a better cause sorry." He said this meekly but also with such command I couldn't disobey him.

"Fine but know I'm not happy about this." I said then I left before he could say anything else. I saw Jacob walk out behind me when I turned I saw a hint of hope and joy in his eyes it was quite scary I have never seen this before well not before in the office and he was leaning towards me much to close.

"So… are we going to sit at yours, mine or a table of our own?" he asked still to hopeful. "I don't know take it in turns mine then yours the next day?" I was hoping he was going to be fine with that because I never want to be on my own with him ever again. "Okay fine so yours today mine tomorrow okay lets go."

We walked into the cafeteria and everyone and I mean everyone turned to look at us, I headed towards my table when Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled him towards his table. _God how am I going to live through this? _We went over to his table, I looked round to my friends to ask for help with the look they all knew and saw they were all heading over to see what the hell was going on.

"Amy! What the Hell do you think your doing here after what he did to Kim!?" they practically screamed in my ear. "Well sorry guys but Mr O'Brian has said that we have to stick together in everything even outside school to learn to live together UGH! Help me."

**KPOV**

As I sat In the nurses office, I was in so much pain and she couldn't give me any painkillers, what the fuck was up with that, I mean I felt like I had a tonne of bricks fall on top of me, and she just sat there trying to reassure me. And to top it all off my mom was coming in to collect me. She would go ballistic!

She really liked Jacob as well, how was I gonna explain this to her. Amy was probably getting told off right this moment. It wasn't even her fault it was his, if he didn't start on me, she wouldn't be in this mess. But if she weren't outside the classroom ready to save me from Jacob's wrath then I'd probably be unconscious right now. And for that I would be eternally grateful.

I heard a car pull up into the car-park, oh great that will be mom. And as predicted about two minutes later my mom came rushing in, 'what the fuck happened to you, you look like a tonne of bricks has crashed down on you' she looked seriously worried, which was a first (I should get beaten up more often), 'that's what I feel like, and I'll explain at home' I tried to get her to calm down but it didn't work. And the nurse didn't help 'well Mr O'Brian wants to see you in his office before you go' she looked so calm. 'Crap' I muttered.

Mom carried me to O'Brian's office, seeing as I couldn't walk properly (I would need to go on crutches) and I was so embarrassed because everyone who wasn't in the dining hall for lunch was staring at me, I just wanted a big hole to come and suck me up. I knocked on the door for mom seeing as she had her hands full with me, and Mr O'Brian asked us to come in, when we did, my mom put me on the chair and then closed the door, so we had complete and utter privacy. Then she sat next to me. Mr O'Brien looked from my mom to me and then back again. My mom said in her most polite voice she could manage 'what is going on Mr O'Brien, Kimberley hasn't done anything bad has she?' I rolled my eyes at that 'no Mrs. Taylor-Bradley, you're daughter is not in trouble, but you must understand that something terrible has happened this lunch and we must sort it out. I have heard a story from Amy and Jacob and they have been sorted out, now I just need to hear you're side and then we can decide what to do with you' I was shocked 'what do you mean, I haven't done anything' he replied straight away 'well what's you're side of the story then' I sighed and glanced at mom, she looked scared. 'Well I dumped Jacob last night at prom and he was majorly pissed off with me I even have the texts to prove it' I showed him the texts and then carried on 'as you can see he wanted to get me back, so in biology he decided he wanted to talk to me after class, and he made everyone go out of the classroom but Amy waited outside for me, and then we had an argument and he got even more pissed off and then he started beating me up until I was nearly unconscious so I called for Amy to help, so she came in beat him up and brought me to the nurses office, and then brought him to the nurses office where they met you, and you took them away for interrogation, and then my mom came, and we are now here talking to you and that's what happened.' I explained everything, damn I was gonna miss our graduation, well not if I could help it. 'Well that's basically what Amy said so I guess you're off the hook. Although I do want you to hang out with Jacob.' He made it sound like nothing was wrong. 'What, even after what he's done to me?' I almost shouted at him, he didn't answer me so I flounced out of the room limping. My mom followed me and took me to hospital to get my cast put on and then I made her take me back to school.


	7. Forks Graduation

**Forks graduation**

**DISCLAIMER: we do not own twilight (yadda-yadda-yadda…you surely know this by now?)**

**As for now ………………………………BRING ON THE VAMPIRES!!!**

**BPOV**

I walked to school the next morning, and guess who I saw, yeah that's right… Edward Cullen. My Ex-boyfriend… fuck it sucked to call him that, I know, I know, he don't feel that way about me no-more, well I do and I cant help it okay!

Well I hurried past him and found Angela, one of my best friends. I obviously looked sad because she took one look at me, hugged me and said '_what's wrong…_' I almost, and I mean almost cracked at that point, '_well…you know Edward and I were like going out and that, well he broke up with me, last night, after prom…_' '_What a dickhead, I mean he let a good person like you go, he'll regret that at a later time, y'know'_ she tried to comfort me, but it was obvious by her facial expression that she wasn't so sure. '_It's okay, I'm okay, he'll get his balls kicked in though!!!_' I made a joke about it to make it seem like I was fine.

'_Ya see, now that's the Bella I know and love'_ she cheered me up considerably, now I just had to face the music in biology. I sighed and made my way to my biology lesson, better get this over and done with… I walked into the room and sat down at my normal table, '_crap_' I muttered as both Mike and Edward came to my table at the same time.

**EPOV**

I walked into biology, '_crap_' I muttered, Bella was sitting at our table, time to face up to the music… although when I reached our table it seemed that Mike had come to talk to Bella '_thank fuck_' I sighed… that gave me more time to prepare what I would say to her… '_Newton_' I acknowledged him, '_Cullen_' he did the same back to me, and then launched into casual conversation with Bella, '_ah good that means I don't have to talk to her yet…_' I thought… I only caught the last part of the conversation, '_do ya wanna come to the cinema with me, on Saturday_' Newton asked her, '_okay, who else is going, and what will we see?_' Bella replied '_erm, it will only be me and you, going… I mean… and whatever you want to see_.' He sounded apprehensive (although in his mind I knew that he was gonna ask her out, how inappropriate) '_fuck off Newton, class is starting_' I butted in before he could say another word. He stormed off and when he got to his seat, he gave me the dirtiest look ever, at that I just smiled. Bella turned around, gave me a massive dirty look and said 'what the fuck was that about?' she questioned me while still managing to stay serious. 'You don't know what he was thinking in his head… and anyway I thought I would give you a turn to have a go at me, for what happened the other night.' I smiled once again. She gave me another dirty look and said 'yeah I was getting to that part…WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? HOW COULD YOU BREAK UP WITH ME, AND WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?' damn…now how should I answer this… 'Well do you want the long story or the short story?' I asked her. 'Whatever one as long as it's good.' She replied. 'I broke up with you because I don't love you like that anymore, and I think that we should both move on when we go to university, seeing as we're not going to the same one's.' she gave me one more massive evil, as she stormed out of the room.

**BPOV**

After what he said to me, I was so pissed with him, I just wanted to go home, but we had our graduation straight after lunch and that meant that during lunch, both Angela and I had to make a trip to the toilets to get changed into our graduation gowns and our mortar boards. After we did that, we went and had lunch, and then the bell went, we had to go outside and sit on chairs that were on the school field. As the head teacher, Mr. Tremelling was giving us our certificates for our graduation, I tried to concentrate but I found it so hard as I was thinking about what had happened earlier that day. When he said my name, everyone clapped and I didn't realise that he called me so I didn't get up, but Angela, who thankfully was sitting next to me, said 'that's you, go up, now!' and I whispered 'aw crap' I got up and made my way to collect my certificate. Mr. Tremelling said 'well done' to me and I said 'thanks' and then walked off the stage. After everyone had collected the certificates the graduation ceremony was over and then we had the after party to look forward to, which unfortunately, was at the Cullen's house… if things couldn't get any worse, it seemed that he was just aggravating me now. Better get this over and done with.


	8. London Graduation

**London – Graduation**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight (or characters or songs –except kian- he's ours!!!!)**

**Hope you get well soon Erin and we got our reports (our predicted grades) not too bad but not too great either…..but ah well, they'll have to cope.**

**As for now………………………………….BRING ON THE VAMPIRES!!!!!!**

**KPOV**

_Well, I know a thing about contrition,_

_Coz I got enough to spare,_

_And I'll be granting you're permission,_

_Cause you haven't got a prayer,_

_Well I said hey hallelujah,_

_Come on sing the praise let the spirit come on through ya,_

_We got innocence for days._

I woke up with a start. Yeah! Today's our last day….woop woop!

But first we have to get through maths, science and English…Argh!

This is gonna be good, especially as I have broke up with Jacob…this is gonna be such a nice day I think I'll wear my purple t-shirt and my jeans and converses. Its so warm out, I don't think I'll wear my hoodie, and I don't really care if people see my scars. As Leona Lewis says in the song bleeding love 'I'll wear these scars for everyone to see' which I will do, I mean the majority of people already have their suspicions… I mean Amy and I have been mates since year 7 and now that we were not talking? That only happens if something as bad as that is happening.

Ah well time to get to school, I was meeting Amy at her locker, and then we would go up to her form room and meet up with the rest of the gang. When I reached her locker she was sitting by her locker with the door open and collecting her maths books, luckily we sat next to each other in maths, so it was alright…although we were sort of not talking but we sort of were if you get my drift. '_Hey Amy'_ I was nervous about what she would say. '_Hey kimmy, what's up?' she answered looking disgusted, 'are we still on for the me moving in with you? And what's up with you?' I replied confused, 'yeah and MIKE just asked me out again! What the fuck is up with him he doesn't get the meaning of the word NO!!!!!! ARGH he is so aggravating' _she slammed her locker door shut_ 'no he doesn't Amy, and he must be so desperate at this moment in time, so he keeps asking you out to make up for that.' _

_**APOV**_

Ugh another day god help me it means another day of Jacob lord have mercy please. I awoke to another day of Jacob playing his guitar, he was really good at playing but every fucking morning and at full volume at six in the morning it was so much earlier than normal for me.

I got up despite myself. I went to the bathroom and saw the same girl as usual, god I wish I could change those bloody purple eyes of mine. When I was fully dressed and ready to go I looked at my clock beside me bed and saw it was only seven on the morning I had another half an hour left.

I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and as usual Aro was up and ready for school just like me how could he be up this early and not feel tired at the end of the day. I sure as hell do. "You're up early aren't you?" It was more of a statement than anything else. "Yep and I bloody hate it." He chuckled as usual whenever I made a comment about how tired or awake I was. I never fully understand why they were always so funny but hey what you going to do.

I went back to my room with my breakfast and just started out of my window on my window seat not wanting to go outside just yet. I was looking across the street when I noticed five moving vans outside the three houses that were for sale a couple of months ago aw well looks like we have new people to get to know.

When I finally got to school I started to finally get excited that it was the last day of school. Yes! That means no more Mike YAY I'm so fucking happy I won't have to deal with refusing him every single day of this bloody thing they call education.

I was at my locker when yet again Mike came up to me. "Hey Amy, I was wondering seeing as it was the end of the school year if maybe you would go out with me?" Not again can't he see he has every other girl hanging off of his every word especially Jessica god how much I hate her, but I think I will do this one nice thing for her seeing as we are always at each other's throats.

"No Mike, I don't want to go out with you I'm sorry," his face looked so cress fallen at this aw but it is still a no "but I think I know someone who would die to go out with you." He looked over joy to find out someone else might want to go out with him. "Really who is it?" "Jessica of course." They would make the perfect couple together.

"O really, she really likes me that way." He looked so cute and I can't believe he didn't know she fancied him god how stupid can you get. "Yes Mike she does now go ask her out before school starts." He was racing down the corridors now great what have done. I just sent a harmonious teenager lose on the schools slut what will I ever do.

When Kim came up to me I was so pissed off and I have no idea why so I had to use the only excuse I had Mike. "Hey Amy" she was nervous I could tell. 'Hey kimmy, what's up?' I answer I knew I looked disgusted but I couldn't help it I had to, 'are we still on for the me moving in with you? And what's up with you?' She replied sounding confused, 'yeah and MIKE just asked me out again! What the fuck is up with him he doesn't get the meaning of the word NO!!!!!! ARGH he is so aggravating' I slammed my locker door shut 'no he doesn't Amy, and he must be so desperate at this moment in time, so he keeps asking you out to make up for that.'

Yer she was probably right I just had to get rid of this damn annoying emotion I had at the moment.

_**KPOV**_

I still had the cast on from what had happened with Jacob, and I still had to hang out with him, fuck that shit!

I had to limp everywhere and after lunch we had our graduation, just enough time for everyone to get their graduation gowns on. We looked stupid but oh well. Plenty of people had asked me about my scars (from the wrist-slashing) but I just told them to fuck off and leave me alone, which they did, because they were afraid of me and Amy, especially of Amy, I mean after what she did to Jacob, everyone was scared.

We made our way to our massive hall and sat down next to each other_. _I limped all the way there and I managed to sit down just before they made the announcements and then it was the certificate collecting next.

They called all my friends up and I was the last one left. They eventually called my name and it took me about five minutes to collect my certificate. Everyone was staring at me and the cast and they were all whispering about what had happened. Fuck word travels fast around this school; gladly we were leaving the school today. After I had collected my certificate and was making my way back to my seat, everyone started chanting '_EMOKIDS, EMOKIDS, EMOKIDS!' _ If you're wondering what that's all about it is the name of our band. So all of my friends stood up and made their way to the stage, while Amy was walking past she linked arms with me and helped me limp back to the stage. When we got there Nicola Farmer sat down and started to play the drums, Nicola Baker played the bass guitar, Josie and Erin played the electric guitar and Amy and I sang. Everyone started cheering as soon as we started to play.

_Hey_

_Uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Hey_

_Uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Hey_

_Four years and you think for sure,_

_That's all you've got to endure,_

_All the total dicks, all the stuck up chicks,_

_So superficial, so immature._

_And then when you graduate,_

_You take a look around and you say 'hey wait…'_

'_This is the same as where I just came from; I thought it was over, _

_Aw that's just great'_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed,_

_With who's the best dressed, and who's having sex,_

_Who's got the money, who gets the hunny's _

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess,_

_And you still don't have the right look, _

_And you don't have the right friends,_

_Nothing changes but the faces, the names and the trends,_

_High school never ends._

_Uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Hey_

_Uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Hey_

_Check out the popular kids,_

_You'll never guess what Jessica did,_

_And how did Mary-Kate lose all that weight,_

_And Katie's had her baby so I guess tom's straight,_

_And the only thing that matters is climbing up that social ladder,_

_Still care about you're hair and the car you drive,_

_Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35_

_Reese Witherspoon, she's the prom queen,_

_Bill gates, captain of the chess team,_

_Jack black a clown, brad Pitt a quarter back,_

_Seen it all before…I want my money back. _

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed,_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_

_Who's in the club, and who's on the drugs,_

_Who's throwing up before they digest?_

_And you still don't have the right look,_

_And you don't have the right friends  
and you still listen to the same shit you did back then_

High School Never Ends

_Uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
High School Never Ends_

_Guitar duet (Josie and Erin)_

_The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the hunny's  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then

High School Never Ends  
uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
High School Never Ends

uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

_High school never ends_

uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Here We Go Again  


_Uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

(**A.N. high school never ends – bowling for soup)**

After that we went back to our seats, while everyone was clapping and cheering. And even Mr O'Brien congratulated us for that 'wonderful' performance as he put it. Now it was time for the after party '_oh great'_ I mumbled.

**APOV**

As everyone cheered for the end of our life here at high school, I didn't, I could see Kim was upset about the party unlike everyone including me. I didn't know why Kim was so upset about it but hey it's Kim you can never guess what she wants to do.


	9. Forks AfterParty

**Forks After-party**

**DISCLAIMER: for the last time we do not own twilight, the characters or songs involved in this story (apart from Kian) how many more times do we have to remind you!**

**As for the story…………………………….BRING ON THE VAMPIRES!!!!**

**BPOV**

'_Oh great_' I thought, 'now _for the after-party at the Cullen's…woopde-fucking-do!_' this was just annoying now, I mean he dumps me, and then we see each other a whole load, and now after graduation he expects me to come to a party at his house, well fuck it I'll get my dad to pick me up. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realise Angela was creeping up behind me until she tapped me on my shoulder '_fuck_' I spun around to see who tapped me and realised it was Angela, '_fucking hell Angela, you scared the shit outta me, don't do that again_.' She looked embarrassed at that point. '_Sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to talk to you._' I looked at her '_it's okay, and what did you want to talk to me about_' she looked petrified at that moment. '_Well…you know the after-party, are you going?_' '_I dunno Angela, I mean it's at his house, I dunno if I want to go through with seeing him, especially after what he did to me._' I replied. '_Come with me, Jess, Lauren, Eric, Mike and Ben, we wont let him come near you, okay, just please come and have fun._' She sounded so serious and lonely so I said '_Okay, okay I'll come, just remind me not to get to close to him_' I almost cried at that point. '_Okay babe, don't worry, we'll look after you._' '_Thanks, you're the best._'

**EPOV**

I am seriously regretting the decision that my sister Alice made about having an after-party at our house, for after the graduation. '_Alice, why the fuck did you say that the after-party is at our house, that means everyone will be there'_ and by everyone I meant Bella. '_Well excuse me, I thought you'd be happy, seeing as we aint had a party in so long, and it will be a good excuse to have a good time_.' She replied only with more sarcasm. '_Alice the last party we had was about a month ago, and that didn't end so good for me, did it._' That was a sore point as all my siblings didn't like seeing me upset but I had to move on in life, there was more to life than just Bella. '_well sorry, but is it my fault that you dumped Bella after prom, NO, is it my fault you dumped her at all, NO, so just leave off and this is my party and I invited who I wanted to come so if you're not happy with it, DEAL WITH IT!!!!_' she looked pissed off with me, well let her be, she has been pissed off loads recently, but is it my fault, NO, but the good thing is that we're moving to London, in the summer so it will be a new start for all of us. Now I just need to face Bella.

**BPOV**

Angela came over my house and we got ready for the after-party, I wore a black dress that was very plain and very simple, Angela wore a bright, blood-red dress. Then we took Angela's car to Edward's house, I had been here many times before, of course, but this time it felt different, as if everything had changed since I had been there last, which of course it had, seeing as they were moving in less than a month. As we pulled up the driveway, I spotted many people's cars, which included Jessica's and Mike's, all the girls apart from Angela and myself, must have gone with Jessica in her car, and all the boy's probably went with mike in his car. I was shitting myself as I was getting out of the car, what would I say if Edward was there? What would he say to me?

Angela squeezed my hand in a comforting way, I looked at her and smiled, she smiled back at me and I must've calmed down because she let my hand go and started to lead me to the door. Better get this over and done with. So I sighed and walked through the front door. 'Bella' I heard someone scream, when I looked up, Alice was trying to get my attention and it worked because I walked straight over to her, and there was the rest of her family, excluding Edward. As I looked at each one, they all said hi to me. It started with Alice who gave me a hug and under her breath said _'I feel so sorry for you._' I smiled and moved on to the next person, who was Rosalie, when Edward and I were going out, she warmed up to me and she was getting to be a good friend to me, not as good a one as Alice or Angela, but nearly as good. She said the same thing, and then I moved onto Emmett, he gave me a great big crushing Bear Hug and I couldn't breathe, Rosalie had to smack him around the back of his head to make him let go. After he let me go, he said '_my brother is gonna get his arse kicked, he's a little prick'_ I had to smile at that. And then I moved onto Jasper, he went to hug me, but then he changed his mind and shook my hand instead, ' _I know what you're feeling Bella, and trust me you are worth it, you're worth so much better than Edward._.' I didn't see Carlisle or Esme so I asked Alice to take me to them.

Alice took me to see Carlisle first, as soon as he looked up from what he was doing, he came and shook my hand, '_how are you Bella, I sure have missed you' _he looked sincerely worried for me, how could his son be so different from him, well I knew that he was different from his whole family, they cared about me where as he couldn't give two shits about me. '_Alright I 'spose. Not too great but that can be expected in any break up can't it?_' as I said that Carlisle's face dropped. '_OhMyGod, Carlisle what's happened, you haven't divorced with Esme have you?_' I was genuinely scared. '_No, god no. don't worry about it, just go find Esme and talk to her, she wants to talk to you, and then go and have a good time._' He cheered up considerably and then gave me a small hug to comfort me. We then found Esme in the kitchen, '_hey Esme, how are you?_' she looked up and her eyes were red, like she had been crying. '_Oh hey hunny, im okay and what about you?_' she looked like she was about to cry so I ran over and gave her a hug '_don't worry about me, what about you?_' I was so worried about her; I mean she was like my foster mother. '_well Carlisle is having thoughts about divorcing me, but we're still all moving to London' _tears started dripping down her face, '_don't worry, I'm sure it'll all work out, and you're moving to LONDON?!?!?!_' I was shocked no-one told me they were moving to London. '_Oh yeah, didn't anyone tell you?_' she told me seriously, in between sobs, _'NO!!!!! they obviously didn't think I would care' _I must have looked and sounded angry because Esme gave me a massive hug and told me to go and have fun and of course they cared about me.

So I walked off and found the rest of the group. '_I'm moving to London'_ I shouted at them over the loud music, '_what_' they shouted back, '_I'm moving to London' _I shouted back at them. '_Why?_' they shouted back, '_coz I want to, okay'_ I said '_but that's social suicide' _they said back at me '_I don't care, I've made up my mind_.' '_Good luck with that'_. And they were right I now had to get my dad to let me go, but that was easier said than done. '_Ah well, I'll get there, just watch'_ I replied '_okay, if that's what you wanna do, that's fine by me._' Yeah it was what I wanted to do, if I had a chance to either get Edward back I would do it, and if not then I would find some total hot English boy to go out with, it would work out in my advantage either way. After that we went back to dancing and singing along to the songs that we knew. After the party was over, I hitched a ride back with Angela; I knew I had to persuade my dad to let me go. This was gonna be really good.

So there ya go……please tell us what you think and our next chapter should be up soon..x


End file.
